It's You
by Eunji Lee
Summary: Dunia berputar, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun namja yang populer di sekolahnya selalu mamandang Lee Sungmin dan mengatakan bahwa Sungmin sangat imut. Bahkan yeojapun kalah, tapi sungmin tidak suka di perlakukan seperti itu. YAOI (KyuxMin) one shoot, don't like don't read


**It's You**

**Main Pairing: KyuMin ( Kyuhyun x Sungmin)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the members. The Characters on this fanfiction are belongs to God, their family and them self. But the plot is mine.**

**Rated : T+ (Jaga-jaga)**

**Warning: Boy x Boy ( YAOI ), Typos and etc**

**-NO BASH, NO FLAME -**

**NO COPY!**

_'Kau tau Sungmin Hyung? Kau terlihat imut'_

_'Huhh?'_

_'Ayolah, berhenti membuat ekspresi wajah seperti itu"_

**````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````000````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

**SPALSH~**

Ku basuh wajahku dengan air yang mengalir di westafel.

Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi..

"Wajahku? Bukankah biasa saja? Bahkan, tidak terlihat seperti apa yang di pikirkan orang-orang"

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumamku dalam hati.

**Tok ! Tok! Tok!**

"Sungmin-ahh cepat, nanti kau akan telat. Apa kau butuh tumpangan ke sekolah bersama adikmu?" ucap Umma ku sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Ani, aku bisa sendiri umma"

**``````000``````**

Ah, terlambat seperti biasanya

Kenapa, aku harus memikirkan itu lagi. Anggap saja hanya bayangan sepintas yang melayang.

**Tap Tap Tap**

"Selamat pagi Sungmin Hyung" ucap seorang namja yang mulai membelai puncuk kepalaku.

Deg! Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini.

"Ah? Kyuhyun-ss…"

"Ayo, kita pergi bersama ke kelas"

"Aku bisa sendiri—"

"Dan buat apa aku harus berdekatan denganmu terus, Ah? Tak ada alasannya kenapa aku harus ramah padamu?"

"Ayolah, mulai sekarang kita harus lebih dekat. Jangan kaku seperti itu"

"Tidak, aku tak mau. Aku tak mau bergantung kepadamu"

"Hmm.. wae?"

Kenapa namja ini, sangat keras kepala. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tak mau bergantung padanya.

Buat apa juga, harus berteman seperti orang ini.

"Tidak aku hanya tak mau. Kau terlihat begitu keren dan tampan dan aku—"

"Eh? Ayolah Hyung, tapi aku sangat suka, bagaimana caranya dirimu terlihat begitu imutnya? Bahkan yeoja-yeoja di sekolah ini kalah dengan pesona mu" ucap lelaki ini.

Apa? Dia mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi

Dia bilang 'CUTE' 'IMUT' Lagi…

**SREK! **

**BRAK!**

"Kau gila ah? Apa ada yang salah dengan kedua matamu itu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Yeah, aku baik-baik saja, Wae?"

"Kau benar-benar! Tentu saja salah, bisakah kau melihatnya dengan jelas? Mukaku tampan bukan imut dan aku hanyalah orang biasa sama seperti yang lainnya"

**THUD**

Akhh.. kenapa namja ini bergantian mendorongku? Mau apa lagi dia.

"Tatap mata ku Ming.."

Semakin dekat ia menghadap ku, tapi mengapa aku menjadi kaku seperti ini?

Kyuhyun maju dalam satu gerakan cepat dan meraih wajahku.

Wajahnya mulai menunduk dan—

**CUP! **

"Ehmm"

**LICK**

"Stop!"

**PLAK! **

"Kau Kyu, bagaimana bisa…"

Aku kecewa dengannya, bagaimana Ia bisa melakukan hal itu?

Mencium ku tanpa bertanya dulu padaku, apakah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan dan keren mempunyai kelainan?

"Kau keterlaluan Kyu.."

"Haha mianhae, kau sangat berbeda tadi, mukamu terlihat sangat imut tak tahu mengapa, wajahku malah reflex mendekat ke arahmu" balasnya sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang baru saja ku tampar tadi.

"Bisakah kau diam! Cukup, aku tak mau lagi menjadi bahan kekonyolan mu itu. Semua itu ada batasannya, bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya sejauh ini?" ucapku sambil memandang wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, ku di buat marah lagi dengan namja ini. Sudah keterlaluan.

"Tapi..Hyung, aku melakukan semuanya dengan serius…" ucapnya dengan muka yang tidak bersalah. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat memamerkan evil smirknya di hadapanku.

"Kau benar-benar aneh! Jika seseorang terlihat sangat imut ataupun kyeopta bahkan, Ia adalah seorang namja kau akan menciumnya juga?"

"Arrg.. aku bukanlah seekor kucing ataupun anjing yang imut. Yang bisa kapan saja kau cium! Bodoh!" ucapku menggebu-gebu kepadanya. Kemarahanku memuncak, terlihat jelas melalui nada bicaraku.

"Aku tak berfikir bahwa dirimu, seekor kucing ataupun anjing Hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun. Namja berambut coklat itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Dan.. aku tidak akan pernah bercinta dengan kucing maupun anjing. Tidak akan pernah, asal kau tau saja" jawabnya dengan santai. Sambil, memamerkan senyuman yang susah untuk di artikan.

Kyuhyun, sungguh keterlaluan apa Ia tak bisa melihat situasi yang pasti. Bahkan Ia melakukan itu semua seperti semuanya biasa saja.

"Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi"

"Yak! Sungmin! Sungmin Hyung!"

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau sangat marah? Apakah salah, kalau aku jujur dengan perasaanku sendiri tentang seseorang yang imut dan berbeda? Dan kenyataannya memang dirinya sangat imut. Berbeda dengan namja manapun"

**Ahhh.. ahh..**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa memang benar?

Ku tatap wajahku di depan cermin itu.

Sebenarnya bagian mana dari tubuhku yang imut di lihat oleh orang itu?

Mengapa setiap mendengar 'kata' itu membuatku sedih.. Arggh..

**Hoshh.. Hoshh..**

"Kau di sini rupanya Hyung"

"I caught you"

Sial, mengapa dia bisa menemukan aku disini.

"Hoshh..hosh.. kau.. mengapa bisa menemukan ku disini?"

"Sungmin Hyung, tanganmu sangat lembut dan juga badan mu sangatlah cocok untuk ukuran pacar ku" ucap Kyuhyun maju dalam satu gerakan cepat dan merampas tanganku dan mendekapkannya ke arah wajahnya.

"Cukup, tinggalkan aku sendirian Kyuhyun-ah.. cukup aku benci ini"

"Dan.. mengapa kau sangat peduli akan diriku? Hikss"

"Cukup, jangan menangis.. hmm maafkan aku" Ucapya sambil meraih tanganku, dan mulai mengecupnya secara perlahan. Dan mulai mengahpus jejak air mata ku. Cukup membuatku, lebih tenang.

_**And God, I hope it's not too late**_

_**Mmm, it's not too late  
**_

_**'Cause you are not alone, I'm always there with you**_

"Yeah.. maafkan aku tentang itu, tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan dirimu sendirian—"

"—Karena aku, mencintaimu Sungmin-ah.. maafkan aku jika aku, terlalu egois"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, karena keegoissan ku"

_**I said, "Baby, you're not lost"**_

_**Mmm, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I said, "Baby, you're not lost"**_

TRAK!

"Jika kau tidak bisa menjadi miliku, aku tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang" ucap kyuhyun yang mulai meraih wajahku dengan jemarinya. Aku tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan akhirnya kami berdua, menyatukan bibir kamu berdua. Memadu kasih.

**```OO```**

Aku rasa aku akan, pergi dengan perasaan ini untuk waktu yang lama

Menjalani perasaan ku yang aku rasakan selama ini bersamanya

"Ahh.. aku sangat lega, bahwa kelas sudah berakhir.. kau tau aku mencoba sangat keras kalau sampai— "

"—yang lain melihat wajahku seperti ini. Mereka akan kaget, melihat wajahku seperti ini" gumam sungmin sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang agak berantakan. Bahkan, Ia sedikit grogi karena, kyuhyun hanya diam dan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hmm.. Kyuhyun-ah maafkan aku, sudah memukul wajahmu tadi dan—"

"—aku akan tetap bersamamu sampai bengkak dan warna memerah di wajahmu itu memudar hmm, jadi jangan marah kepadaku ya.." ucapku sambil mengelus pipinya yang terkena amukan kemarahanku.

"Hmm" jawabnya hanya mengangguk, dan menampilkan senyuman manis di sana.

Lalu kyuhyun mulai menarik wajah sungmin ke arah wajahnya, dan detik itu juga singa dalam diri kyuhyun bangun. Di tariknya tubuh Sungmin mengarah ke arahnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya kyuhyun meraih bibir plum Sungmin yang merah dan sensual. Menjilati, mengecap rasanya.

Bahkan lidahnya mulai menjama bibir sungmin, dan menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut kekasihnya itu. Dan saat kedua lidah mereka beradu kyuhyun bisa mendengar erangan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

Terlihat sebuah senyuman kemenang di sana. Lidah kyuhyun menusuk semakin dalam ketika giginya sesekali menggigit bibir mungil sang kekasih. Dan kekasihnya hanya bisa mendesah. Biarlah, mereka berdua menikmatinya dahulu. Karena telah di mabukkan yang namanya cinta.

_**The only thing I want from you is you**_

_**I can't do anything without you **_

_**Because I love you**_

"Hal semacam inilah yang membuat dirimu terlihat begitu imut.." bisiki Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Mungkin kita di perbolehkan melakukan ini semua setelah ini..

**END**

**Gimana menurut kalian? Ini adalah FF baru buatan aku, maaf ya ff yang chap kemarin belom sempet aku lanjutin karena sibuk untuk ngurus kuliah, dan juga mood kurang bagus.**

**tapi karena ada kyumin mmnt di ss5bkk kmrin, bikin mood seger lagi hehe**

**Untuk ff baru ini, smga kalian suka ya. Tadinya mau aku buat berchapter tapi kayaknya engga deh one shoot aja yaa. Aku sangat senang, apabila kalian meninggalkan jejak di sini (review) no bash and flame ya :D**

**Thanks for all reviewers ~~**

**By: eunjiLee**


End file.
